Drill de Runrun Kururunrun Side story
by Hanmyo
Summary: Jim and Hanmyo go ahead of the Outlaw Star in the Tororata and run into some trouble
1. Default Chapter

*sigh* I told you once and ill tell you again

*sigh* I told you once and ill tell you again.... Outlaw star does not belong to me.... it never will 

Drill de Runrun Kururunrun

SideStory

by Keiyo Meisato

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

This takes place after Hanmyo's ship has been found and repaired.

The Tororata glided along through the dark reaches of space. It had been almost a year since she'd last flown it. The controls moved smoothly in her small hands. She loved this ship, even though it was given to her by the people she now fought. It was too familiar to her to give up.

A soft snore came from the passenger behind Hanmyo. She smiled unable to turn around. Jim was slumped over in his seat sound asleep. They'd been flying for hours now and the boy hadn't had much sleep, so she let him be. They were headed for a small planet named Xellos II. Gene and the others were going to meet them there, but first they had to stop off at a space station to pay off some debts.

The trip was uncommonly peaceful. Being around the outlaw had brought on many dangers Hanmyo would much rather have missed out on. But they were nice people and treated her better than the pirates ever did. Gene reminded her of Jim's big brother. He would tease him when ever she and him were together. Gene probably thought she couldn't hear him, considering she hardly ever reacted to his taunts. Aisha had become the best friend she'd never had. They were practically inseparable. The Ctarl Ctarl would have come with her and Jim, except for the fact that she'd caught some kind of cold and refused to let Hanmyo catch it. 

The rather small planet, Xellos II, came into view on the screen. She figured it was time to wake her buddy. 

"Hey Jim. Time to wake up." She turned on the communicator to the docking area of the planet.

Jim's eyes slowly opened and he yawned stretching his arms out.

"Touch down in 10 minutes, Thank you." Hanmyo turned the com off and proceeded in slowing the ship. 

"How long did Gene say we'd have to wait till they arrived?" Jim asked leaning forward a bit.

"About an hour and a half...that is if they don't run into any trouble along the way." The purple haired girl smirked.

Jim let out a laugh, "ya... anyway would you like to have a picnic when we get there?"

"okay that sounds great!" She smiled. 

"Okay I'll go get some food ready." Jim said as he got out of his seat and walked to the back. She had some sandwich meat on bread in her small kitchen.

Hanmyo sat quietly, guiding her ship towards the docking bay, when the ship rocked and shock as an unseen missile collided with the right side of the Tororata. She gripped the controls with her small hands and steadied the damaged ship. Checking her scanner she saw nothing. Empty space. What could have hit us, she thought in a panic, then her thoughts flew to Jim. 

"Oh no! Jim!!!" He wasn't in his seat, and from the force of the impacted it was very likely that he wouldn't stand much of a chance on his feet. She couldn't get up to go find him, afraid of another attack. Pushing forward on the ships controls, the Tororata sped up towards the planet. 

Out from behind an asteroid that lined the entrance bay to the planet, a dark, black ship emerged. She had no where to go. The enemy ship was blocking her path to the docking bay. Making a quick decision she shifted the controls and sped right. If she couldn't land there, shed have to land on the planet itself.

Her ship raced past the other, which seemed to simply turn and launch another set of missiles. Hanmyo was pushing her ship to the limits to evade the projectiles, but was useless. The ships weapons were far too advanced and the explosives impacted the rear of the ship causing it to jerk forward and fly toward the planet at an uncontrolled speed. 

No, she thought, I'm losing it again. A tear rolled down her cheek as she quickly stood and tried to run to the kitchen. It wasn't far but it felt like an eternity, and when she entered the door way she saw Jim on the floor, unconscious. She rushed to his side and bent over him. She couldn't see anything wrong, but she knew there was something. She lifted the blond up, slinging a limp arm over her shoulder and headed for the escape pod.

The young girl stared at the door in shock and terror. Through the window was empty space, the pod and been destroyed. She felt her knees weaken, a sense of sadness and disappear running through her mind as she glanced at the sleeping boy in her arms. Tears began to run down her face. They were going to die and there was no stopping their fate. 

Her tears fell on Jim's pale cheek and his eyes blinked open, "....Ughhh...." He moaned. Hanmyo looked at him with true sorrow in her eyes. She couldn't save them. She laid him on the cold grating, her tears still flowing. He reached up small gloved hand and wiped at her cheeks. 

"Come on Hanmyo, theres still time left.... you have to try.." He turned his half closed blue eyes to the controls. She followed his gaze and nodded. She had to do this, for him. She had to try.

She quickly stood and lifted Jim to his seat, buckling him in as tight she could. There was no way to get it flying again, ....but maybe she could get it to skid in. She jumped into her seat and took the controls. Placing the headset on she began to pull her hardest on the controls. Nothing. She grit her teeth as she saw the ground getting closer and closer. There wasn't enough time, but she pressed on. The frozen controls refused to move. Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate. The shaking of the ship began to lessen and the ship slowed. A blue aura enveloped the girl and the controls slowly began to edge their way back. The nose of the Tororata began to lift until it reached a ten degree angle. The ground came with a hard jolt and the ship flew forward, grinding on the sharp stone and dirt. 

Hanmyo was thrown forward in her seat, caught by the harness. Her head gear smacked against the metal of the console. Both kids hung limp in their seats as the ship skidded onto the side of a tall rock formation and stopped. Large boulders rained down on the ship, locking the two inside. 

Darkness surrounded him. His entire body ached with an unseen pain. The sound of creaking metal echoed in his subconscious, like bending steel. He didn't know why, but he knew he needed to wake up. Something was wrong he knew it, and not just from the fact that he felt like crap. He forced his eyes open and was greeted by the dim glow of a red light. Jim was inside the Tororata, strapped to his seat. 

"Hanmyo?!" He asked, suddenly aware of what had just happened. He leaned forward to look around her seat but fell back as pain shot through his right leg. It was broken. He remembered being slammed against the kitchen wall when the ship was attacked. Then the memory of Hanmyo's worm tears on his cheek. He unbuckled himself and pushed himself up. He felt weak but he had to check on her. Hanging onto the seat in front of him, he looked over, and there was the purple haired girl. She was slumped over wearing her cracked helmet (lesson for the day: Don't fly a spaceship without a helmet). Using his free arm, he pulled her back into the seat. Her head fell to the side and Jim could see the dark stream of blood flowing from under the head gear. He carefully pulled it of, worry running wild across his childish face. Her head slumped to the side and a moan escaped her lips. 

Jim looked around for something to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. He looked down at his favorite dark red shirt and quickly threw off his jacket, making sure not to put pressure on his wounded leg. He then proceeded in pulling off the shirt and tearing it into strips.

Jim looked at Hanmyo's pained face as he sat against her seat, his bare back resting on the cold metal. She was still unconscious. He had used the left over scrapes of shirt and a long metal pipe to make a splint for his broken leg that stretched out on the floor. He sighed rubbing his bruised ribs. The restraints had saved him from any further injury but they had caused a small amount of pain to his chest. He closed his eyes in thought, but soon drifted into the darkness of sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm stopping here cause I need to so there XÞ Ill work on the other right this second, but I wanted this one on first. Hope you liked it!


	2. Straying from hope

*sings* Outlaw star bum bum bum does not belong bum bum bum tooooooooo meeeeeeeee~~~~~~~

*sings* Outlaw star bum bum bum does not belong bum bum bum tooooooooo meeeeeeeee~~~~~~~

Drill de Runrun Kururunrun side story

by Keiyo Meisato

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

The Outlaw star sped along through the open space. Gene was more than ticked off at the man from the space station. 

"2500 wong to repair a ship!!!" Gene exclaimed loadly to the overly plump man. "You gotta be kidding me!!!"

The man leaned forward staring at the red headed outlaw, "2500 wong is the price, now pay up!!!"

Aisha let out an sneeze rubbing a slender finger under her sore nose. She had been a bit worried when Gene had allowed the two kids to go ahead on their own, but Hanmyo had experience with her ship so she told herself not to dwell on the subject. It wasn't until they began their aproach to Xellos II that her thoughts became filled with fear for her buddies. 

Gene had called into the docking bay to check on any new ships that had arrived. When the man replied saying that only two ships had entered, neither of which matched the Tororata's description. Asteroids floated by the red ship slowly. From across the cockpit, Aisha heard a gasp from the quiet Laguna.

"Oh my God!" 

"What?!?!?" Aisha got out of her seat and ran over to see what had distressed the dark haired man. There, floating past, was the Tororata's escape pod. It was busted on all sides, large dents evident on the cool sun yellow paint. Aisha's eyes were wide with disbelief, likewise Gene's and Laguna's. A trail of smoke led down to the planets surface below.

"Gene!" Aisha exclaimed, but Gene was already shifting the controls in the direction of the trailing cloud. Let them be ok, Aisha pleaded silently as she went back to her seat.

* * *

Hanmyo's eyes slowly opened. The cabin of her ship was a blur. Blinking, it came into focus and she reached for her head as pain serged through it. She felt the sticky cloth under her fingers. What the..., she thought, and looked down beside her seat. Jim lay against the side, asleep. Hanmyo pushed herself out of the seat and stood up in the dull red light. She slowly let herself drift to the floor next to the boy she cared so much for. She noticed his bare chest and blushed a bit. She smiled and felt the torn cloth again, now understanding where it came from. He had destroyed his shirt for her. It kinda sounded strange, but to Hanmyo it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

A tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it away when she saw him stir. His blue eyes opened and turned to look at her. She still wore the smile.

"Hanmyo..." He said weakly, "...youre okay..." he slid over slightly and rested his head on her shoulder. 

"Jim?" Hanmyo asked, worry in her voice, "are you ok?"

Jim nodded his head, and she slipped her arm around him. She gently laid him down placing his head on her lap. His eyes were sleepily half open, almost refusing to close and drift off into the darkness once more.

"Hanmyo..."

"yes.." She said, a little weak herself.

"...can you ...sing me a song?"

Hanmyo blinked, a little surprised by the question, "...Sure, Jim.... what do you want me to sing?"

"...can you sing....you are my sunshine?(I know its been used but hey its really sweet so there XÞ)"

She smiled and softly began to sing in a sweet little girl voice.

"You are my sunshine,

my only sunshine

you make me happy when skies are grey,

you''ll never know dear,

how much i love you.

so please dont take my sunshine away."

Jim smiled closing his eyes. 

"What else do you what me to sing?" Hanmyo need to pass the time to keep herself from going crazy.

"...how about...amazing grace?" Jim whispered. She nodded.

The young girl began to sing the soft, sweet song. Her hand brushed away the boys blond bangs, smiling as he nuzzled her small hand. His eyes closed and she continued her hym. 

Glisening tears began to fall from her dark brown eyes, her voice cracking as the wall of hope began to slowly crack and crumble. She continued to sing as Jim brought his hand up to her cheek, wiping the trespassing water. He sat up and embrassed her as she finished the sweet melody and they both sat together in a silent dispear.

****

;.;...no coment ...*sniffle*


End file.
